


Concussion

by pa1ntap1cture (EdwardNotSoLittle)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body mutilation, Drugged Character, Gen, Old-work, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, discontinued, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/pa1ntap1cture
Summary: What if during Naruto and Sasuke's fight Naruto hit Sasuke a little too hard? He is brought back but has no memory of Team 7 or anything after it, he is trapped with the thought that his family is still alive. What will he do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! this is whataterrorificmess (main account) and I have been thinking about importing all my works from both dA and ff.net in kind of a personal celebration for how long I've been writing. 
> 
> This fic is not finished nor will it be, but feel free to read what I have already. :)

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a look of anger that instantly went away after he saw his ex-team mate's blood covered face.

"Y-You've...gotten...stronger..." Sasuke gasped out.

"I'm the sixth Hokage...I think I should be." Naruto said and looked at Kakashi who watched the scene with a sad expression on his face, Sakura who was looking away with tears coming from her eyes as if the love of her life had been killed already, even though he hadn't, well not yet anyways.

Then he looked at Hinata who lay dead on the ground as the rain came pouring down, she had tried to protect him from Sasuke but Sasuke had killed her with Amaterasu.

Sasuke followed his glance before looking up at his 'best friend' with a glare.

"Well?" he snapped impatiently.

Naruto looked at him a little irritated with Sasuke's attitude at the moment but replied calmly. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to finish me off? You finely got me back? Aren't you going to kill me? Like I did Hinata? Like I did with my own brother, like I did Orochimaru, Deidara, Kabuto and...Gaara?" he asked in an irritated voice, but grinned at the look on Naruto's face when he mentioned Gaara's death.

Naruto's face turned into an angry snarl and he slammed his foot down on Sasuke's chest violently, causing the wind to fly from Sasuke's mouth and he started gasping and choking for air.

"D-Don't tempt me Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his own eyes started to water with tears.

"Well then kill me Naruto? Kill me right here? Or are you too much of a coward? I always knew you were a scardy cat." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No. I'm not doing it...because even though we're still friends. And never will stop being friends..." Naruto stopped for a second as he placed a kunai to Sasuke's throat and sat on his chest before continuing his speech. "I want to see you rot in prison for killing so many people...do you know what it's like in prison Sasuke? I sure don't but I know it's hell from what Killer Bee's told me...there's certain cells for high ranked criminals...which is probably what you're going to get for all the things you've done...where you're beaten on a daily basis, they heal you enough to keep you alive...drug you and then rape you, tie you up so you can't fight back...and then they starve you so you're weakened all the time. But with you I imagine the villagers will want much more than that done to you." Naruto said coldly.

Sakura let out a loud sob and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Stop it Naruto! You don't mean that! Please don't do that to him! You're Hokage now! Please don't do this!" she cried into his arm.

"I've already decided that he needs to pay for his crimes, but its up to the elders on if they want to put him there or just regular prison Sakura." Naruto said harshly.

"I won't let you do this!" Sakura cried.

"It's not my choice to make!" Naruto yelled at her.

Then he turned his attention back to Sasuke and raised a fist and hit the Uchiha with a single punch filled with all the chakra he could put into it, to the forehead, but to everyone's horror there was a sickening cracking sound and Sasuke's started screaming in agony as his hand flew up to the side of his head, then he stilled as his vision went black.

**~(XXX)~**

Sasuke woke up with a moan, he was cold and he looked around, the last thing he remembered was being with Itachi, they were training.

Then they were at home eating super with mother and father.

What happened?

Why was everything hurting all the sudden?

Where was his big brother and his parents?

More and more questions infiltrated his mind as he took in his surroundings and his eyes widened in surprise, he was tied up to a stone wall and gagged with a white damp cloth that smelled funny and made him feel sleepy, there were sharp weapns and other objects hanging on the wall and this caused concern to fill his gut.

Why was he here?

Where was everyone?

He was alone and he could see bruises all over his body as if he had been beaten.

Someone walked into the room, two people from the Anbu. "

Hokage sama...he's awake." one of them said as a man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in. He walked over to him and removed the cloth covering his mouth.

"You ready for your trial Sasuke?" he asked softly.

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment and blinked a couple times, he had never seen this man before.

"T-Trial? What...for? Who? Who are you? What did I do? W-Where's Itachi and tou-san?" Sasuke asked in a frightened voice.

"Wait...what? Sasuke it's me...Naruto." the man said as worry filled his eyes.

"I-I can't remember...where are they? I want to see Nii-san...it hurts." he whispered trying to move his bound hands to his head but failed because they were bound behind his back.

Naruto's eyes got a hint of worry and he started to unchain his ex best friend surprising both the ANBU ninja. "Hokage sama...I don't think you should untie him. He's still considered very dangerous." one of them said. "I am well aware of that." Naruto answered as he hoisted Sasuke up and unchained his feet but retied his hands again. "C'mon Sasuke let's go to the medical ward...we'll see what's wrong with you."

Sasuke's eyes visibly widened at the thought of going to a hospital and he started to pull away from Naruto. "N-No! I don't want to!"

One of the ANBU ninja's came forward and was about to hit Sasuke on the head to knock him out but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"No. Don't hit his head! I think that's the problem. Do not touch his head." Naruto said firmly.

"But Hokage sama...he's going out of control." the other guard said.

"I can handle him. Just don't touch him. Not unless I ask for your assistance." Sasuke meanwhile was still pulling and twisting in Naruto's grasp but Naruto wrapped both his arms around Sasuke's body and held him there.

"Itachi! Help me! Itachi! Father! Mother! Where are you!" the raven haired teen sobbed as he continued to struggle against Naruto, though his strength was quickly depleting from using it to try and escape this man.

Naruto put his mouth close to Sasuke's ear and started to speak quietly. "Shh...Sasuke. If you come with me to the hospital...I promise I'll tell you where they are."

Sasuke froze, he was devestated between the choices, he didn't want to go to the hospital, he hated hospitals, but he wanted his family so bad. He was so confused as to why they weren't here protecting him from these people. Itachi had said that he would always protect him, because that's what big brothers were for, but where was he now? It didn't make any sense to him anymore.

"Please...I promise I'll try and make the pain in your head go away. And I'll tell you where they are Sasuke." the blond teen insisted.

"O-Okay...but...I don't want any needles...promise me there'll be no needles." the other whispered.

"I promise, they won't stick you with any needles while I'm around." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke again to his feet and started to walk his old friend to the medical ward in the prison.

"What seems to be the problem Hokage sama?" a nurse asked.

"I'm not sure...but he can't remember anything, he just woke up after the fight two days ago...and he seems to have memory loss. I'm concerned." Naruto said as he held onto the bound Uchiha's shoulder.

"Let's see here...oh it's him?" the nurse suddenly asked her voice rather frightened.

"I-I don't know if I should work on him Hokage sama...he killed my sister. W-What if he tries to attack me?" the young girl asked.

"I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay...sit up here please." she instructed to Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated but did as he was told.

"I think there's something wrong with his head. I hit him pretty hard the other day." the blond said.

"Well...I guess some X-rays wouldn't hurt..." the girl said as she got to work.

**~Two Hours Later (Hokage Mansion)~**

The young nurse Naruto had been talking to came rushing into his office in extreme dispair.

"Hokage sama. I got the results...and well...they aren't too good either." she said hesitantly as she handed the X-ray pictures to the new Hokage.

Naruto took a minute to look at them before his eyes widened in shock. "I...that's the exact spot I hit him at..." he stuttered.

"Yes...a fragment of his skull broke and got stuck inside his brain. He's going to have permenate damage. There's nothing I can do, if I were to try and remove it...he would probably die it's lodged in too far." she said looking down before continuing. "I-I may not like him..but if I were you, with his state of mental shock...wouldn't tell him what he did. His mind is almost in child hood state. I think the reason he keeps asking for his family is because he's back to a time before the massacre in his eyes. He's in complete confusion. B-But...you're not going to let him slide from the charges are you?" the nurse said in shock.

Naruto thought for a moment before sighing, he had to make the correct choice here, and what it was made his heart break into splinters.

"No. The elders and myself have already decided. I can't take it back...as much as I want to right now." Naruto said as he got up and headed back to the prison to talk to Sasuke.

**~Konohagakure Prison (Medical Ward)~**

He found him in the medical ward fidgeting like mad.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked but Sasuke didn't look at him he continued to fidget before he finely spoke. "You said you'd tell me where my brother and parents are..." he said in a solemn voice.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, he was hoping that Sasuke would forget about his promise.

But he remembered his ninja way 'I never go back on my word' so he discarded the idea of not telling his friend where his family really was and what happened to them.

He was going to tell him the truth. All of it. Well the most he could that he thought best so he wouldn't break his 'friend's' mental state any further than it already was.

"I did. And I'll keep my promise...Sasuke this won't be easy but, your family...is...their dead Sasuke. Your brother, mother and father." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as tears gathered in his eyes.

"You're lying..." he said though his voice crackled once.

Naruto looked down sadly. "Sasuke...how old do you think you are? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I'm eight...the last thing I remember was eating supper with my family after Itachi had been training with me." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked away from his friend, "No Sasuke...you're not eight anymore. You're sixteen. Your parents have been dead for eight years now." Naruto said softly.

"That can't be...I was just with them...where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked as the tears that came from his eyes fell into his lap.

Naruto shook his head sadly. "He's dead. He died a while ago."

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto with anger and defiance in his eyes. "No! He's not dead! He can't be! Itachi was the best of my clan! He was-"

Sasuke was cut off when he felt something being stabbed into his neck and something squeezing through the skin.

"Ngh..." Sasuke grunted before slumping forward and not moving, he felt his body go numb and he couldn't move anymore.

He was confused, he was still awake but he couldn't move.

"What did you...do to me?" Sasuke grunted.

"Sorry Sasuke. My mind is made up." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke back into a position so he was propped up against the headboard of the hospital bed with his head turned to the side exposing his neck.

Putting his hands together to form some hand seals Naruto then placed two finger tips to Sasuke's neck where his curse seal once had been and a light flashed and the Uchiha felt excruciating pain run throughout his whole body as some sort of seal was burned into his skin, then everything went cold and black and Sasuke fell unconscious.

Naruto looked at the two Anbu guards who came into the room.

"Alright...take him to the trial area. Let's get this over with." Naruto said in a miserable voice.

The two guards nodded and bound the Uchiha's hands together before pulling him up off the bed and getting the unconscious teen out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...I'll never forgive myself for this." the Hokage said as a tear fell from his downcast eyes and on to the white tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was awakened by a sharp kick to his side, he opened his eyes in alarm and looked around.

He was in a room filled with people, and it looked like some sort of court room.

Why was he here?

"Okay he's up." a cruel voice said.

Sasuke looked to his side, through his hazy vision he could see a large black man with whitish yellow hair.

"Thank you Raikage sama." another voice spoke, it was a weak voice that resembled that of an old man.

He tried to get up off the ground but felt himself being slammed into the ground by the large man's foot.

His arms were bound behind his back and he almost choked on the gag that was in his mouth.

Sasuke let out a whimper and the Raikage pressed his foot into Sasuke back even further making the boy squirm in agony from the pressure on his poor spine.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen Uchiha. The great Sasuke Uchiha now whimpering at my feet. How glorious this is...what happened to your brother Uchiha? Is he dead? Are you alone now?" The Raikage snarled viciously.

"Enough Raikage Sama. Let's get this over with." Naruto said he was seething with anger at how this cruel leader of the Cloud Village could be so cruel even after what he heard happened to his former comrade.

"Mmmpph..." Sasuke groaned in pain as the Raikage lifted his heavy booted foot.

"Sasuke Uchiha... I hereby sentence you to life in Konoha prison." A male voice said.

A pink haired girl in one of the seats burst into tears upon hearing this and a white haired man with a mask rubbed her back soothingly.

Two Anbu came up to him and none to gently pulled him to his feet before slamming his head violently into the wall and knocking him out.

Naruto was about to leave the room when the elders and the Fourth Raikage stopped him.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I still have reasons to go to war with your village. That brat has done nothing to your village except disbanding your village and killing a girl."

"Attempt of murder on the life of the Sixth Hokage, And the murder of Gaara The Fourth Kazekage...that's reason enough." Naruto argued.

The Konoha elders started talking to each other before looking at the unconscious Uchiha on the ground, and realizing this was their chance to get rid of the Uchiha's disgraceful clan name from their village once and for all.

"What is it you want Raikage Sama?" one of the elders asked.

"I want that boy...I want him thrown into the Mist Village Prison...where he can be dealt with properly instead of being pampered because of his disability." The Raikage ordered.

Naruto glared at him and took a step forward. "No way! Absolutely not! He's not from that village he belongs here! At home...at least near his only remaining family, his friends! He is not leaving!"

"I am at least ordering the prison on the Mizukage's land rather than my own. Where if I had access to him...I'd kill him on spot believe me." the dark skinned giant chuckled.

"I said n-" Naruto started.

"Done...on the condition that you call off war against Konoha." a male elder said.

"What? You can't do that I'm Hokage!" Naruto started but Tsunade came up behind him.

"I learned the hard way Naruto...the elders...they're always in charge." she whispered.

Naruto looked at the Raikage then glared hard at him. "I will check on him from time to time...and I get news or find out that you killed him...I will slaughter you in your sleep."

"Hn...duly noted." the Raikage said then walked over to Mei and started talking about some sort of maniacal scheme that the blond couldn't hear.

**~Later (Sasuke's Cell)~**

Sasuke sat in his cell secured to the wall, he was gagged and heavily sedated.

He was so tired he could hardly lift his head, the door opened and the blond man who was apparently the Hokage, the large Raikage, the long haired woman who was the Mizukage and a blond woman with twin pony tails walked in.

The giant of a man walked over to him and lifted his chin with his large hand, looking into his eyes and letting out a snort and muttered "Pathetic." as he saw the helplessness within the dark orbs.

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned uncomfortably as his eyes started to droop again.

He watched as the large man unshackled him then was about to pick him up when the younger man walked over to him and spoke a few words to him.

The Raikage let out a grumble before moving out of the way allowing the blond male to sit down in front of the helpless Uchiha.

He had a look of sadness in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him after pulling the gag from his mouth.

"What's going on?" the raven whispered.

"I don't like this Sasuke. But be strong okay? I'll come visit you as often as I can. Things'll get better. I promise." the young Hokage said before pulling away.

The dark skinned man came back over to him with a syringe in his hand.

Sasuke eyed the needle with terror written all over his eyes, he tried to move but all he could do was move a few inches before his strength left him.

The Raikage pushed the needle into the weakened teen's neck and injected the contents of the syringe into his body, then waited a few minutes for the drug to kick in before the boy finely closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"I expect you to give him the proper care he deserves. And nothing less, punishments I understand but constant torture will provoke me to bring him back Mizukage Sama." Naruto said firmly.

"Of course, I'll make sure he's taken care of. Not to worry young Hokage." she said in her 'flirty' voice, and with that the large Raikage picked up the unconscious raven and the leader of the Cloud and Mist village along with their body guards left the Land of Fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke let out a moan, he looked around and saw he was chained to a bolted down metal chair in a dark room.

His whole body hurt so bad. He tried to free his hands of the shackles but to no avail, they wouldn't budge.

He let out a small cry upon feeling the sharp metal bite into his flesh wrists.

He was becoming frantic and panicked, he didn't like it here.

Why wasn't his big brother here to protect him?

Where was he?

The dark room was suddenly flooded with a bright light as a door opened.

He saw the Mizukage, Raikage, and four of the Raikage's ninjas walk into the room.

The first was a dark skinned girl with red hair and a couple swords on her back, the second was a dark skinned boy with blond curly hair and a toothpick in his mouth, the third was a very pale white male with sandy blond hair and a rather unnaturally thin figure, and the third was a dark skinned male with shaggy whitish-blond hair that hung over one of his eyes, he was carrying a large sword on his back too.

Sasuke had to squint the light was so bright, then the door closed and darkness filled the room again.

Sasuke could feel the large Raikage's footsteps coming towards him as they vibrated the ground.

Sasuke looked up fearfully into the eyes of the large man.

"Well...now that you're awake Uchiha...time for me to make your life a living hell like you did to me when you killed Killa Bee!" the man boomed as he started to unshackle the boy.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Sasuke whispered fearing the answer.

"I'm going to make you feel the worse pain you could ever imagine boy...you better hope god answers your pleas for help. Though I don't know what kind of god would want to help scum like you." The large man growled as he finished untying the boy who remained frozen in terror in the metal chair.

The Raikage then looked at the girl and the curly haired boy.

"Karui! Omoi!" he called irritatedly.

The two rushed forward and pinned the teen down, then despite his struggles managed to strip all his clothes off until he was down to his boxers.

Sasuke started to shake violently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The Raikage then looked at the other two Cloud Shinobi who looked to be at Jonin level by their outfits.

The door suddenly opened as the lock busted by itself and in walked a dark haired man, with blue eyes and a Rain Village attire.

"What the hell?" The Mizukage said.

"Who are you?" the Raikage snarled irritably.

"I am the new interrogation and torture specialist the Mizukage hired." The Mizukage brightened up instantly.

"You came...good. You know what to do then?" she asked.

"Yes my lady." the man said with a bow.

"Who is it I will be torturing or trying to today..." the man trailed off when he saw Sasuke and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"...Sasuke Uchiha...I remember you well...you killed my little sister...what I want and will do now, is to make this boy suffer. To watch him squirm in agony before my eyes, to make him beg for mercy, to humiliate him in the worst possible way man knows, as I see you are already trying to attempt."

The Raikage glared at the Mizukage. "You hired a specialist?" he roared as he slammed his massive fist into the wall creating a dent.

"Yes...he had the best methods I have ever seen. He said he'll get him ready then we can do the warm ups, he said he was going to fix him up nice and pretty then we can get to work." the woman said with a snicker.

"Fine. What do you need." The Cloud Village leader asked.

"The mind is a sensitive thing, the trick to torturing someone, is to break their calm demeanor, so you can do the utmost wicked things to them. In order to unhinge this, I will need some chloroform, double lock chakra restraints..."

The Raikage glared and cut him off. "His chakra has been sealed anyways."

"...yes but as I can see the seal is not properly bound, as I was saying, I will need those, some sharp scalpels, a blindfold, a gag, and good amount of sedative poison." the man said.

"Very well. Darui, Shee! Go and get that while we talk to mister..." the Raikage trailed off not knowing the man's name.

"Rojin. Cypher Rojin." he said letting blue glowing eyes sparkle.

"...yes. We'll discuss what we want to do to the brat." the giant man said and then looked at Sasuke who was starting to panic.

"Omoi and Karui. Take him out." the Raikage said pointing to the frightened partially naked boy in the room.

That was when everything went black for Sasuke.

Darui and Shee came back in with the requested items and Cypher smirked with triumph shining in his sapphire eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cypher picked up the limp form of Uchiha Sasuke and walked over to the Mizukage.

"First a small surgery is needed Mizukage Sama. Is there anywhere I can work peacefully without interruption?"

"Yes. There is a hospital ward down the hall follow me."

Cypher nodded and followed as he passed the Raikage he looked at him. "Tell your men to bring my requested items there please Raikage Sama."

"Yes mr. Rojin. I shall do that." the giant man said grudgingly

"Thank you." Cypher said with a small smile.

The bright blue eyed man followed Mei to the hospital ward as promised and lay him on one of the examination tables in the room.

Darui and Shee came in a few minutes later carrying the items that he had asked for.

"Thank you gentlemen." he said as the dark skinned boy Darui set the box they had placed all the items in on the floor near his chair.

Sasuke let out a low moan as Cypher picked up the double lock chakra restraints, he wrapped one of them around the boy's chest, then his ankles, wrists, stomach and neck.

Sasuke let out another groan and his eyes started to flutter open.

Cypher walked over to the cabinet and got an oxygen mask and supplied the machine with the liquid chloroform instead of liquid oxygen, he placed the mask over the boy's face and Sasuke instantly tried to resist as the chloroform was being pumped through the mask onto his face.

He let out a weak groan before his eyes closed again.

Cypher smirked and decided to keep the mask on the Uchiha's face in case he decided to try and wake up again, at least then he had a chance of staying out.

He walked back to the counter and glanced over at the Mizukage.

"Alright. I'll need some time to concentrate now. So that I can preform this procedure."

She nodded and then cleared everyone out of the room and stepped our herself.

The blue eyed man smirked to himself and formed some hand seals.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Art of Silencing!" he said in a calm voice.

Sasuke's eyes graced open slightly and the man smirked evilly, and his voice suddenly changed as he spoke.

"You know...Orochimaru Sama would be greatful for me doing this...I've wanted to do this for a long time, ever since you moved into the Sound long ago. You are just the perfect specimen for experimenting on. Those fools in the Leaf man not know how to fix you...but I sure do."

Sasuke was sure he recognized the voice but he didn't know where from, all he did know was that he wanted his aniki here right now. He would help him out of this mess.

Sasuke passed out again and Cypher got back to work.

He went to the counter and got a power saw and came back, he hooked the boy up to a heart monitor to help keep him updated on the Uchiha's system in general.

"Time to get messy." he said and turned on the saw and placed it to the boy's head.

**~XXX~**

A few minutes later Cypher was already working on the surgery.

He had a medical tweezers in his hand and was prodding at pieces of Sasuke's brain while looking for the shard of skull fragment that was stuck somewhere in the boy's brain.

Eventually he found it and started to gently pull on it which caused blood to spurt out and the heart monitor to pick up its pace as Sasuke's body started to tremble slightly.

Cypher let out a small curse and took off one glove and started to heal the wound while he was pulling out the skull fragment, healing all the important tissues that he hoped would help restore the Uchiha's memory.

Finely once the shard was out he looked at Sasuke's heart rate on the monitor.

"Perfect..." he said as the Uchiha's stability returned back to normal after the damaged brain tissue was fixed.

He then went to the process of putting the kid's head back together which was almost as easy as cutting it open.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered softly and then started to open he let out a soft groan.

"What the?" he muttered.

Cypher removed the toxic sedative filled mask from Sasuke's face and started to speak.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"What?" Sasuke muttered.

"You sustained a great deal of damage to your memory we need to know if we fixed it. What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Now where the hell am I! I need to crush Konoha!" Sasuke demanded.

"Hmhm...perfect...you know I'll be able to go farther than Orochimaru Sama ever was able to." Cypher said changing his voice again.

Sasuke however heard the different voice and his eyes widened in horror, he looked down at himself realzing he was tied down.

"Kabuto? Where did you come from? Release me now!" the man laughed and his form melted away to reveal Kabuto Yakushi himself.

"Hello Sasuke." he snickered placing a cold hand down on Sasuke's heaving chest.

"I survived your Kirin. Miraculously, some how your chakra from that attack enhanced Orochimaru Sama's cells that are inside my body, now...I can use a certain technique ever since I survived, have been dying to do on you especially." Kabuto said pulling out a cloth which he forced into the Uchiha's mouth and tied behind his head tightly to gag him.

Sasuke was starting to panic, he had been forced to endure one of Kabuto's sinister experiments before and he wasn't keen on having it happen again.

Last time he had his chakra drained for three weeks, and that was miserable because the feeling of being totally drained of chakra not only makes a ninja sore and stiff.

But also helpless and tired. Ninjas relied on chakra for most their lives.

Sasuke stared up helplessly at Kabuto as the sinister medic ninja lowered his face down to his shoulder where suddenly he bit down harshly drawing blood.

The Uchiha cried out in pain as he felt two fangs pierce into his skin.

_'I-Impossible...'_ he thought in a panicked state.

Kabuto pulled away and watched as the familiar Curse Seal of Heaven appeared on Sasuke's neck to shoulder area.

Sasuke started to hyperventilate violently from the stress of the curse mark inflicted upon his body.

It burned like a thousand suns, it was so painful.

Quicker than Sasuke had to register what was happening, a strong seizure over took his body for three and half minutes, until finely he blacked out into a coma.

"Heh. Precisely as planned." Kabuto said and then formed some seals to regain his disguise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke felt totally drained, he opened his eyes slowly and shut them as bright lights flooded his vision, he was shackled to a wall, and he was sore.

"Where am I? Madara! Come out now! What have you done to me!" Sasuke started yelling at the top of his lungs.

He felt and heard loud footsteps coming towards him and he turned to his left to see the Raikage glaring at him.

"You...I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke growled hatefully. The Raikage looked stunned at first,

'He remembers me? That must mean his memory has been restored...what did that guy do to the brat?' he thought bitterly as he watched the boy struggle against his bonds.

"Cypher. Come in here!" E' yelled bellowed.

The man came slinking into the room like a snake in the shadows.

"That is no man! That is Kabuto Yakushi!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

The Raikage glared at the boy coldly. "Can it boy! Before I make you shut up for good after I rip out your vocal cords."

Kabuto smirked, keeping his disguise in tact was easy, it was controlling the boy that would make things difficult. "Not necessary Lord Raikage...allow me."

Kabuto placed his hands behind his back and formed a single seal whispering something neither the Raikage could hear, Secret Technique: Muting Technique. then spoke to the Uchiha.

"Tell me Sasuke Uchiha...I'm curious. Whose fault is it that Itachi is dead. Konoha's or your own."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in rage and he attempted to answer the question but to his surprise found that no sound came from his mouth, it was as if he had lost his voice.

Sasuke remained still for a few moments before continuing his struggles against the metal chains around his wrists, ankles, and torso.

He could feel the curse mark acting up due to Kabuto's presence in the room and it stung like hell.

Sasuke wanted to rip the bastard's head off and escape so he could destroy the Hidden Leaf Village already.

"What did you do to the brat? Why is his Curse Seal of Heaven back? What are you playing at mister Rojin?" the Raikage growled.

"I did nothing, I simply fixed his memory so the torture we place upon him will have more effect. When I looked at his shoulder there was the curse seal, forming there like a brand new bruise." Kabuto replied.

"Mr. Rojin...if you are planning something. You might as well say it now, because if I find out later that you're poisoning the little bastard. I will kill you myself." E' threatened coldly.

"Duly noted." Kabuto chuckled.

Sasuke was still struggling against the blasted chains on his wrists that would not seem to come off.

"As for his chakra...I can fix that." Kabuto said softly as he lifted his silencing jutsu from the boy and walked over to him.

He formed many hand seals in a swift orderly fashion before grabbing hold of Sasuke's bound wrist and a bright flash of light emitted from his hands, Sasuke screamed, it burned so bad it stung like bees as a seal was scorched into his skin painfully all the way around his wrist, like a bracelet that danced with strange markings.

Sasuke was left panting and feeling completely cut off from his chakra.

Kabuto then grabbed the other wrist and did the same thing in the same amount of time, now Sasuke felt drowsy like he was going to faint.

"Neck up Sasuke-san..." Kabuto snickered forming the same seals only in a different order, then lifting Sasuke's chin with hand he placed his other hand against Sasuke's exposed throat and the seal started to wrap around his neck cutting off the chakra messages his brain could send down to his hands for chakra summoning.

"There all done, that should make sure he can't use chakra again. Now...what shall we do to get started with him?"

E' looked at the boy maliciously, like a hungry lion waiting to pounce on a zebra.

"I have something in my office. I'll be right back." he said turning around and leaving Sasuke alone with Kabuto.

Sasuke was still panting from getting used to his chakra being cut off, "W-What did you...do to me?"

"I cut off your chakra supply. For good. You won't be performing any jutsu again any time soon." Kabuto said watching Sasuke stare at the bracelet like seals on his wrists.

The large Raikage came back a few minutes later with a sinister looking knife, it twisted out into a spiral and a latch on the side of it made two blades jet out from the side. Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"If you think you're going to torture me for your pleasure, and that I'm going to just sit here. You're sadly mistaken." he said softly.

"Well unfortunately for you, you are tied up and have no chakra to help you. So you're going to have to just sit here and take it like the scum bag you are." E' said coldly.

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably as the Raikage placed the cold knife to his naked belly.

Sasuke then remembered something, he'll have to use it in a bit though to make sure it will work.

Sasuke hated what he knew he'd have to endure next, but he would have to hold out until the right moment to attack.

Sasuke felt a horrible agony when the Raikage thrust the knife into his abdomen.

It hurt a lot, and those were not even the words for it.

Sasuke cried out in pain, glaring at the Raikage with hatred, as the jackass continued to torture him with the knife.

The large man the flipped the latch on the handle, and two more knives erupted from the side of the blade causing them to tear deep into the flesh sideways.

Sasuke screeched with pure agony, he knew that would be hard to fix.

'God...I wish Naruto were here...' Sasuke thought suddenly feeling a tiny bit of regret.

_'I just have to wait for the right moment...'_


End file.
